This invention relates to ultrasound imaging systems, and, more particularly, to a system and method facilitating the entry of examination setup data and other information into an ultrasound imaging system.
Ultrasound imaging systems are widely used to obtain a variety of ultrasound images. The imaging systems may be used to scan different parts of the body and the same parts of the body using different techniques or imaging modalities. For example, the arm of a patient may be scanned by placing an ultrasound transducer against different surfaces of the arm to obtain images from different directions. Further, each image may be obtained by either keeping the ultrasound transducer stationery or scanning the transducer across the surface of the skin while the image is being obtained. To obtain the proper image, the operator of the imaging system must be informed of the type of image requested for the patient and the imaging system must be configured in accordance with that information.
Several techniques are conventionally used to set up ultrasound imaging systems. The most basic technique is for the operator of the ultrasound imaging system to simply read the necessary information from a chart for the patient and then set up the imaging system for the examination procedure that is to be performed. The operator also generally enters patient identifying information, such as the patient""s name or identification number, so that the identifying information can be displayed on a recording of the image. The procedure description and patient information are generally entered from a menu asking for the entry of specified information.
There are several disadvantages and problems with the above-described technique. First, it requires a substantial period of time for the operator to read the chart, enter patient identifying information and/or other data into the system, and then set up the imaging system for the image requested in the chart. Second, this technique is prone to errors because it is fairly easy for an operator to misread the chart. Even if the chart is read correctly, the operator may incorrectly set up the imaging system for the procedure that is to be performed. The operator may also incorrectly enter the patient identifying information.
Attempts have been made to solve the above-described productivity and error problems. One approach is to interface an ultrasound imaging system with a clinical information system that is maintained by many health-care providers. The clinical information system stores information about the patient, the procedures that are to be performed on the patient, information about physicians responsible for the patient, the patient""s medical history, insurance information, and other information pertaining to the patient. The ultrasound imaging system may interface with the clinical information system through various means, such as a local area network or a wireless communication system. In use, the operator obtains patient identifying information from the patient or the patient""s chart, and types that information into the ultrasound imaging system. The ultrasound imaging system then transmits the patient identifying information to the clinical information system, which uses the patient identifying information to access information about the patient. The clinical information system then downloads a xe2x80x9cdigital requisitionxe2x80x9d to the ultrasound imaging system. The digital requisition includes information specific to the patient, such as the procedures that are to be formed, the name of the patient""s physicians, insurance coverage information, medical alerts (HIV status, allergies, etc.) and other information about the patient. The digital requisition may also include information about the patient""s medical history, including prior ultrasound images, which can be compared to the image being obtained during the examination procedure.
Although interfacing ultrasound imaging systems to clinical information systems provides significant performance advantages and lessens the possibility of mistakes, it is still less than ideal. It is still possible for the operator to enter the wrong patient identifying information, and thereby receive the wrong digital requisition. Also, it requires significant time for the operator to obtain the correct patient identifying information and enter that information into the imaging system. Finally, it still requires significant time for the operator to properly set up the imaging system, and the operator may set up the imaging system incorrectly or less than optimum for the procedure that is to be performed. Most ultrasound imaging systems are mounted on a wheeled cart. The mobile nature of these ultrasound imaging systems make it difficult to couple them to a central network, which would make it possible to set up the imaging systems from a central location.
Another approach to facilitating the use of medical diagnostic systems is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,755 to Schraag et al. The Schraag et al. system provides an instruction manual for operating a medical monitor. The instruction manual contains clear text instructions for setting up the monitor along with questions for the patient to answer. The instruction manual also includes respective bar codes corresponding to each answer. The patient sets up the monitor in accordance with the instructions, and answers the questions by scanning the bar-code corresponding to the correct answer. The diagnostic information obtained by the monitor, as well as the patient""s coded answers, are downloaded to a medical facility for analysis by a healthcare practitioner. The codes may also be decoded by the monitor to provide clear text instructions for operating the monitor. Although the monitor described by Schraag et al. does facilitate the entry of information into the monitor, the entered information does not automatically set up the monitor for any specific purpose nor does it tag the test results with information identifying the patient. As a result, the use of the Schraag et al. monitor is still time-consuming and prone to error.
There is therefore a need for a system that automatically sets up ultrasound imaging systems and automatically enters patient identifying information, thereby minimizing both the use of operator time and the possibility of error in obtaining ultrasound images.
An ultrasound imaging system in accordance with the invention includes an imaging probe, an ultrasound signal path, a display, a processor, and a data entry device structured to read storage media containing patient identifying information. The ultrasound imager is structured to transmit a query to a mass storage device containing the patient identifying information and to receive a response from a mass storage device containing at least a portion of a digital requisition. The digital requisition stored in the mass storage device contains at least the patient identifying information and information associated with the patient identifying information pertaining to an ultrasound examination procedure that is to be performed on the patient. The processor is structured to transmit a query to the mass storage device containing the patient identifying information and to receive a response from the mass storage device containing at least a portion of the digital requisition. The information contained in the digital requisition may be used to automatically set up the ultrasound imaging system. The information contained in the digital requisition may also be information about the medical history of the patient, or information that is used by the ultrasound imaging system to associate the patient with ultrasound images obtained from the patient using the ultrasound imaging system.